How Can I Choose?
by SqrrlGrl
Summary: Scorpius, Lily, and Rose had always been the best of friends, despite their parents feeling towards one another. But, when intense feelings and a dark family secret get in the way of their friendship, how can they choose who to love, and how to keep their friendship intact?


**Hey, everybody, thanks for reading this story! This is the first fanfic I've started in a while, so please help me out and give me advice in the reviews. This chapter will be from Scorpius's POV, but it will change throughout the story. So here it its, enjoy, and please review, favorite, and follow!**

"Hold up!" I heard Rose scream behind me as she fought to catch up to me and Lily. I laughed and ran faster, grinning towards Lily. She smiled to herself, and called something out to Rose that I couldn't make out. Next think I knew, Lily had stopped running. I turned around, and was bombarded with snowballs.

I laughed. "You'll pay for that, Weasley!" I screamed at Rose, who was already preparing to throw more at me. Lily then jumped between us, her hands on her hips as she glared at the two of us.

"Stop it Scorpius," she said, staring me down with the most beautiful eyes. I didn't respond for a moment, I was too starstruck.

"Rose started it," I whispered. I sounded weak even to myself. The next thing I knew, Lily had thrown a snowball at me herself, screaming something after my retreating form about being gullible. I laughed, and continued to run to Hogsmede. "Butterbeers on me!" I called behind me.

Lily, Rose, and I have been best friends ever since our first day of school. Despite my father disagreeing about it, we were very close. We were now in our fifth year together, and I wish it always stays this way. As with any friendship though, I was closer to one of them then the other, and that was definitely Lily. Every word out of her mouth made my heart melt, and every time she smiled I would catch my breath. Out of everyone in the world, she was the one person I could tell anything to. I can't even tell Rose that much, and we were close as well.

I just didn't want our friendship to end because of my feelings for her. So, I did what I thought was right. I kept quiet about them.

After a few seconds of running, I had arrived to our hangout in Hogsmede, where, for the last three years, we had gotten butterbeers nearly every winter day. I waited outside the door, until Lily and Rose showed up.

"I'm sorry I threw a snowball at you, Scorpius," whispered Rose before launching another one at my face.

Lily, Rose, and I were all laughing and red- faced by the time we entered the small pub and hung up our coats.

"You should've seen your face!" Rose laughed. "It's a good thing Lily is here, or I would've turned you into a snowman by now!"

Lily grinned at that. "Someone had to stand up for him. I don't know about you, but I don't want to deal with Mr. Malfoy if we turned Scorpius into a snowman."

"Good point." I looked down, my face red. I didn't like it when people talked about my father. My childhood was one without love or security thanks to him, something all children need. Rose and Lily had mountains of it in their lives. At least their parents loved them.

Lily must have seen the look on my face, because she grabbed my hand under the table. It helped, and I looked up and smiled at her, but it lasted a few minutes too long, and Rose could tell.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked with a hint of something I couldn't quite put my finger on. She waved her hand in front of my face in an effort to distract me, and I looked away quickly.

"Nothing," Lily and I said in unison. Rose nodded, obviously not convinced by any of this. Right then the waiter returned with our butterbeers, which we gulped down happily, trying to forget what Rose had hinted at. We continued to talk, and the entire time Rose had a sour look on her face, before she asked if we could leave and return to the Gryphindor common room.

"Do you feel sick, Rosie?" Lily asked with concern.

Rose shook her head. "No, I'm just really tired." Lily and I could both tell something was wrong. Her eyes were getting glassy, and she wasn't talking as much as she usually did.

"Ok, lets get you to bed then," I said, getting up and putting some coins on the table for the waiter. Lily and Rose got up too, and we made our way to the common room.

"I need to talk to you tomorrow, Lily," Rose said dryly. I looked over.

"You can talk now if you want, I won't listen," I said. They never kept anything from me, it was always the three of us talking.

"Um, no. I need to talk to Lily about this-alone. It's a girl thing, you won't understand," Rose responded. I just nodded. It was always difficult to change Rose's mind, she was the most stubborn person I'd ever met.

"Alright," Lily said, obviously knowing what this was about. "You don't want to talk about it now? I could go up to the room with you and we could talk."

Rose shook her head. "I'm just really tired right now." She began to walk faster then us, leaving me and Lily standing next to each other.

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. Rose would have my head on a plate if I did." I nodded, deciding not to push the subject.

A few seconds later we arrived to the Gryphindor common room, and Rose nearly ran to her room. Lily and I just looked over at her as we sat down on one of the many couches. It was mid-afternoon, so we were alone in the common room.

"So, you ready for the quidditch game coming up?" I asked. We were both on the team, so we could talk about this easily. She was the Seeker, following in the footsteps of her father.

"Definitely!" she said. "I can't wait to kick some Slytherin ass!" I laughed. We hated Slytherin, despite the fact my entire family loved them. Every time they came to our games they would sit in the Slytherin stands and cheer on _them_.

Lily grabbed my hand, obviously seeing the direction my thoughts were going in. She knew some things about my family that no one else did, and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Are you going back there for Christmas holidays?" she asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yes, I have to. You know how they are; it's not like they would let me go with you or Rose," I sighed.

"Or will they?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows. I laughed at the face she made, and she grinned. "I'm serious though. You know my parents won't mind." Despite the fact my parents hated hers ever since their childhood, her parents had come to like me over the years, for which I was glad. It just proved the difference between me and my father.

"You could always sneak over," she said, moving slightly closer to me on the sofa, her eyes blazing seductively at me.

I gulped, my body on fire at how close her face was to mine. "I could, but I'd get in big trouble," I whispered.

"Try," she whispered, before her lips connecting with mine. I was shocked, but kissed her back with a force I didn't know I had. I'd wanted this so long I was letting myself get away. She seemed to be enjoying it, because she was acting the same way. Soon we were using tongue, and she had gotten on my lap.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Lily and I jumped apart faster then I thought possible. It was Rose.

**Ok guys, I hope you liked the first chapter! Be sure to leave your opinions, comments, advice, and predictions in the reviews, and please follow and favorite. Check back in soon for chapter 2! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
